Toys&a new porn movie
by blazinggig-fox
Summary: Title pretty much sums it up. Kai sat there, staring blankly at a box. Inside the box were toys. Adult toys... He shuddered as the air hit his warm body; Kai deciding it’ll be best if he do it on the bed...besides no one's watching...right?


There. I promised on my update. More stories.

Another fetish of some sort... seriously, it's rushed always back in ending. I can't help it it's exciting.

I do not own anything... EVEN the hole stretcher!!!

* * *

Toys

Kai sat there, staring blankly at a box. Inside the box were toys. Adult toys; and all sorts of them too, packed full inside the cardboard box. The bluenette was still trying to figure out why his boyfriend Tala, gave it to him and told him to "have fun".

How did this happen you might ask?

(Flashback)

"Yo Kai I'm gonna go out and get something okay?" Tala called from the living room, stumbling to get his shoes on.

"Why where are you going?" Kai called back.

"Since when did you turn into my wife?" Tala grinned, Kai sensing it, smirking back.

"Since when did you turn into a fag? Where you going?"

"… A store…"

"Which…_store_?" It was obvious that Kai was teasing the redhead.

"You know… where… it sells…things…" Tala mumbled.

Kai raised his eyebrows and choked down a chuckle.

"Ya. Right. Now tell me the truth." Tala wasn't a good liar, especially around Kai. But seriously, that was the stupidest answer Kai had ever heard from him in a very long time.

"No! Nevermind! I'm going for a walk! Bye bye!" Tala scrambled to the door, Kai chasing after him.

"Hey where are you-

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU LALALALALALALALA!!!!" Tala plugged his ears and yelled out, causing a scene for some people outside.

Why is he so childish and stubborn sometimes?

"SHUT UP TALA! You're making a fucking scene stop!" The younger teen pulled him inside, slamming the door.

"Fine, I won't ask…Happy?"

"Yes…" Kai death glared him, but said nothing.

"Just return before 5 years 'kay?" Kai smirked.

"Maayybbee…" Tala kissed the phoenix's lips, getting a sweet moan in return.

"Then fuck off." Kai grinned.

"You're mean… Oh ya I almost forgot! Here ya go!" Tala chucked a box towards Kai's face, holding it out to him like an offering.

"…What is it?" Kai shook it, glaring at it curiously.

"Open it when I'm out, have fun with them!" Tala gave the boy a small wink, Kai staring back a bit confused.

"What do you mean-

"I SAID GOOD DAY!" Tala laughed slamming the door behind him, leaving a very confused Kai standing there, with a boxful of whatever the fuck it is.

Kai sat down and opened the box, his eyes shot open at the sight.

That's how it happened.

"Where did Tala get all this junk? On second thought, I don't want to know…" Kai muttered going through the naughty supplies.

Vibrators of different sizes, a huge mass collection of dildos, anal beads, ball gag, gag, handcuffs, chains, cock rings; Kai's face twisted up when he saw the spikey one from last time; butt plugs, costumes… nearly everything. Kai had never seen so many _bad_ toys in his life before. Above all these his eyes landed one something in the bottom of the endless pit. The curious teen dug through and pulled it out, examining it with interest. It was shaped like a dildo, but smaller, and there was a pump that looked like the blood pressure one you see at the doctors attached to it. It was one of those 'anal stretchers' where you sit down on the dildo like thing, and pump it, and it swells up. Kai had never seen Tala use it or buy it, and he was glad that Tala never did, otherwise his ass would be dead by now. But it seemed to have caught the bluenette's interest.

Then Tala's voice popped into his head.

"_Have fun." _

Kinky bastard.

Then again, no one's around, and Kai was bored and kind of horny…

Kai decided to 'try out' the device. It did look very 'fun'. So Kai grabbed the box and ran up stairs to the bedroom, slamming the door shut. The slate haired teen pulled off his shirt and belt, stripping off the material along with his boxers. He shuddered as the air hit his warm body; Kai deciding it'll be best if he do it on the bed. Besides, no one's watching…right?

Kai made up his mind that he'll try the anal stretching thing first, to see how good or painful it'll be. But first, he needed to 'warm up' a bit. The bluenette climbed onto the soft mattress and lied down, his hand gliding across his pink nipples gently, caressing each sensitive nub until they're hard. Kai moaned as his penis twitched, getting harder by the minute. Kai gasped and bit down on his lip as he stroked his long cock, rubbing against the head and slit, drawing out precum. The boy was now full erect and ready for full on action. Kai layed the contraption down so it was facing up, and positioned himself on top of it, after squirting some lube onto the device. Once it was done Kai gently lowered himself down, then slamming his whole body into it, making Kai scream in pure pleasure, astounded by how good it felt; stretching his nervous system. It was so painful, and so good… It was incredible. Kai stayed there, panting for a while until he got used to it, then did a few thrusts up and down, feeling the pressure intensify. Then Kai saw the pump lying there, and reached for it and gave it a squeeze. Then damn thing inflated in his hole, Kai screaming out as he through his head back, it felt like it touched his spine.

Literally.

Kai gave it a few more pumps, stretching himself like never before. Now the tip of the stretcher was pushing against his prostate, adding more and more pressure into it as he pumped. Kai could have sworn that it was deeper than any kind of dildo Tala had ever made him try, and it felt better than all too. Kai dug through the box again and took out a flesh light, and covered his erection with lube, whilst slamming the artificial pussy onto his penis, swallowing everything…so tight…

The bluenette trusted his body into the stretcher, along with the flesh light in rhythm, the speed increasing dramatically as he neared his sweet orgasm. The feeling of the stretcher and the flesh light was incredible, making the teen see white.

Any minute now.

Kai panted and his body shuddered when the heat started to pool into his groin, his penis swelling up more inside the flesh light. Kai pulled off the flesh light and started pumping his length with his hand, in time with his thrusts. The pressure built up more and more, Kai's breathing was getting deeper, and his pupils delated.

Yes, this is what he needed.

"A-AHH!" Kai screamed out as he released, the creamy substance splattering everywhere, making a mess for later.

Kai rode out his orgasm and deflated the stretcher; pulled out slowly and collapsed onto the soft bed, panting and sweating like as if he ran for two hours.

Just then, Tala came into the room out of nowhere, grinning his devilish grin, whilst startling Kai.

"I see you have tried out the anal stretcher… and had 'fun'…" Tala smirked, enjoying the blush on Kai's face and the _mess_ he created.

"…pervert…"

"And it looks like you came a lot too…" Tala pointed at the sticky white substance everywhere, making Kai blush and death glare him more.

"Fucker."

"Haha don't worry, I got it all on tape." Tala chuckled as Kai's eyes widened drastically.

"YOU…WHAT…?! Were you watching me the whole fucking time?!"

"Hm…let's see... well… kinda…YES." Kai growled and walked towards Tala, ready to eat the redhead.

"Hey hold on, if you come any closer I'm gonna put this up on the web!" Tala threatened, holding out the video camera.

"No!" But Kai did stop on his tracks, naked and blushing.

"I won't if you will do anything I ask you…" Tala said in a sing song voice.

Kai looked like he was about to cry and explode from anger.

"Hey hey I was joking you know I would never let anyone see this!" Tala skipped over to Kai and hugged his boyfriend. "Besides… it'll make a perfect home movie…"

"You…pervert!"

End

* * *

Well, this is the end... but you guys can help me FINISH with REVIEWS... please... im so pathetically loney XP.

Was it worth your while?


End file.
